


Ice-Cream!

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an OTP prompt on tumblr by dmigod: I work at an ice cream stand and you came up and got some ice cream except you didn’t realize that rocky road has nuts in it which you’re apparently allergic to???? So now I’m dragging your sorry ass to the hospital all because you don’t know your ice cream flavors.</p>
<p>Arthur/Elia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream!

**Author's Note:**

> For my twin sister who is a Arthur/Elia shipper!

Arthur didn’t really mind his summer job. He worked at Galactic Star Ice Cream Parlor over the summer and he made some decent money. Plus it was right on the beach which was really nice. The owner let him store his surfboard in the back and he was always free to go catch a few waves when he was on break. Plus free ice-cream, that came in a variety of flavors, was a great during the hot Dornish summers.

5 minutes after the store opened the bell jingled and someone walked inside. Arthur looked up from the book he was reading, Camelot: The story of King Arthur, his summer homework was to write an essay about one of the characters. It was Elia Martell. She smiles at him as she walks in and Arthur smiles back. Elia had her hair up in a French braid and she was wearing an orange bikini with a light jacket on top. Her little gold sun belly button piercing reflects the fluorescent light from the ceiling.

Elia was his sister’s best friend. She and Ashara had met during 5th grade and have been inseparable ever since. He and Elia had grown to be friends too. “Hi Arthur” Elia greets him as she approaches the counter. “Hey Ells” he says back. “Is Ash here?” Elia asks she and Ashara used his job as a meeting point all the time. “No she got up late. She actually wanted me to tell you she will be here though just wait” Arthur repeats his sister’s message verbatim. Elia nods and they make small talk. Elia hands Arthur and invitation to a party Obryen was having and Arthur tells her maybe.

While he and Obryen were friends Arthur felt a bit awkward around him now. Obryen had recently discovered he was bisexual, Arthur had **no** problem with that, it was just he didn’t know how to respond to Obryen’s flirting. Obryen didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness though, he had laughed at Arthur’s wide-eyed expression at Obryen’s greeting to him “hey sexy.” Elia giggles at his “maybe” and Arthur looks at her. She tells him “I’ll tell Obryen to keep his teasing in check. You should come.” Arthur is blushes a bit and says “yeah.” Then he and Elia share a short laugh and the atmosphere is playful.

He and Elia talk for a bit but there is soon a lull in the conversation. Elia then goes over to look at the ice-cream flavors and orders a cup of rocky-road. Arthur gives her a generous scoop. Elia pays for it, he can’t help but notice her nails are done in a perfect beach-themed manicure, and stuffs her change in the tip jar. Elia takes one bite and walks over to get some napkins. Arthur turns around for one second, because the milkshake machine made a weird noise, when suddenly he hears a crash. One of the chairs had fallen and Elia was doubled over gasping for breath. “Arthur” she manages to squeak out “Arthur.” “Elia” Arthur runs out from behind the counter he reaches her but doesn’t know what to do. She grasps his bicep, her nails pinching his skin, and manages to stand up. Her face is red and her chest heaving. Arthur can’t help but stare at her chest. Her bikini top is starting to slip down. He is brought back to reality when Elia starts to say something “Almonds” she gasps out. Arthur was really confused. “Are there almonds” she pauses to try and breath “in” she points at her ice-cream that was sitting on a table. “Allergic” she says pointing to her wheezing self. Arthur moves, suddenly realizing, and hoists Elia over his shoulder and goes out the back to where his jeep was parked.

Thankfully, it was early and the roads were pretty clear. Elia is sprawled out in the passenger’s seat breathless and dying as he speeds to the nearest hospital. Arthur peels into the hospital parking lot, parks, then goes over to Elia’s side. He accidently bangs her head, she cries out in pain and clutches her head, when he goes to lift her out. “Oh my god I’m so sorry” he says and he stops to rub her head but Elia rushes him “I. CAN’T. BREATHE.”

Everything feels unreal as he bursts into the emergency room with Elia. The nurses move fast and hand Elia an epi-pen. She injects herself and after a few minutes her breathing is back to normal. They just sit in the waiting room, Elia doesn’t want to be admitted all she needed was an epi-pen, and Elia lays her head on his lap as she catches her breath.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Elia breaks the silence “thanks. You saved my life” she says. She looks at him her eyes watering, taking deep breathes (Arthur feels like a pervert for noticing her chest but he can’t help it), open-mouthed taking ragged breathes. Her breathing was steadier now. “Your welcome” he says he was just glad Elia was alright.

Later on, Arthur writes Elia a list of all the ice-cream flavors she can’t have because he realizes he she doesn’t know her ice-creams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! I am open to prompts or requests! Please leave a comment!


End file.
